Never Wish
by epiphanies
Summary: He turned to her, “Never wish to change the past, Parkinson. You might have ended up in Hufflepuff and it would have changed everything.” {DP}


Never Wish

by : epiphanies

  
  


Dedicated to ALL of my D/P fans and all the D/P writers out there. Inspired by a new DP by Liebling. :) Could even be seen as a follow up, but not meant to be.

  
  


* * *

Hello there, angel from my nightmare 

the shadow in the background of the morgue

the unsuspecting victim of darkness

-I Miss You, Blink 182

  
  


* * *

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson met up silently in the harsh sun of an early September afternoon. They didn't say much, but only sat down on a bench and watched the ordinary people walking around... the ordinary people with ordinary lives and ordinary children and ordinary voices. And they were sore thumbs. 

She let out a little gasp and he started as a familiar couple walked by. A woman and a man, both looking exhausted. His hand held one of a little girl, about six, with blazing red hair, and her hands pushed a baby buggy. They could see fuzzy brown hair peeking out of a blue blanket and brown eyes peered at them.

"Look, Mummy!" the little girl shouted, pointing at Draco and Pansy, "Is that what you said fraternal twins were? Ones that are a boy and a girl?"

The bushy haired brunette looked crossly at the child, then glanced over at the bench. She took a double take, then glanced at her husband.

"Grab her other hand," they heard her hiss, and the foursome quickened their paces. Draco and Pansy watched until they had disappeared over the footpath hill.

"They think nobody notices, but everybody knows," Pansy quirked an eyebrow at Draco. 

His furrowed, "What does everybody know?"

"That they're not nearly as perfect as the way she acts. That every so often he gets tipsy and she gets randy and they find the simplest comfort in those other than themselves. Those worse than themselves, those at...what shall I say, the very bottom of the pit?"

"You think I don't know that, Parkinson?"

She glanced at him, then at her pearly fingernails, "Of course you know. We both know. I have no doubt, just from the look on her face when she saw you, that she's made you her man-thing at least once before."

He chuckled, "And him? You've obviously had some form of experience-"

"An experience, all right. Is she a minx?"

"A downright fox."

"Then I don't know why they can't find solace in each other. It's so stupid."

"They're both lovely specimen of humankind."

"Obviously made lovely children."

"So why aren't they happy?" he glanced at her, a halfways amused look in his eyes.

"What?" she glared at him.

"Well...for all we know, we could be talking about us."

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy. You know perfectly well that it would never work out to our liking."

"We could always try..."

She turned to him, fire in her eyes, "Why are you so adamant about this?"

He looked down, his grey eyes cloudy, his firm jaw set, "Never mind."

Pansy sighed, "Well, anyway. Why aren't they happy? Apparently he makes fun of her for wanting to turn their house into some form of literary elysium, and she won't let him put up his Chudley Cannons posters."

"So they sleep with other people."

"Exactly."

They were silent for a moment, then she said gently, "If they, Super-Couple or whatever they were named at the end of Seventh Year, if they couldn't make it...how could we have?"

He shook his head, his soft baby-hair falling into his eyes, shielding him.

"I don't know," he admitted finally, looking where the family had disappeared. Then he turned to her, a new sparkle in his eyes, "I wonder if anybody ever knew about our snogging experiments?"

"In Myrtle's Lav?" Pansy snorted, "I doubt it. Myrtle was so jealous that somebody was getting action, I doubt she'd spread it around."

"Too right," he agreed, "Plus, it didn't last that long, did it?"

"No," she said softly, "Because then came the girls-"

"And the boys," he added, raising a quippy eyebrow at her, "There were boys for you too. It wasn't just my newfound lady luck."

She chuckled thoughtfully, "Wow. We were quite skanky back then, weren't we?"

"Undoubtable. We were the skanks of the school."

"Skank power!"

"That's taking it a might too far."

"Yeah...Malfoy?"

"What, Pansy?"

"I wish you'd deflowered me."

"If you'd let me-"

"Anybody but Blaise."

He laughed, then stopped short.

"BLAISE!?" he bellowed, and a group of gulls flew away from them, terrified.

She giggled, "The great idiot."

"Blaise?" he gasped, not believing it, "Bloody Blaise? That git, I'll kill him! When?"

"Fifth year." she admitted, going scarlet.

"FIFTH year!" he exclaimed, leaning back on the bench, unable to breathe, "Fifth year? Wow, Pansy..."

"I was afraid to tell you."

"I can see why. I would have killed him. Beaten him to a pulp."

"Or at least gotten Crabbe or Goyle to."

"Both of them. That's how much I would have killed him."

"That's kind of harsh."

"Oh well. He deserves it. I have a right mind to go out this very minute and throttle him. What do you think?"

"No, Draco, don't bother."

"You didn't marry him or something horrible, did you?"

"Now, if I were married, you would know. Do you think you honestly would have been left off of the guest list?"

He paused, "If it had been Blaise, he would have made sure of it."

She laughed, then placed her hand on his. He looked at her.

"We had some good times, didn't we?" she said softly.

He blinked up at the sky, "Yeah. Yeah, we did."

"Wish we could go back."

"So I could kill Blaise."

"So I could change the past."

He turned to her, "Never wish to change the past. You might have ended up in Hufflepuff or something, and it would have changed everything."

She grabbed him in a sudden hug. He was startled, then returned it. He whispered into her hair, "There was never anybody but you, Pansy."

She laughed, and he felt a tear drop onto his neck.

"I missed you." she whispered, unmoving.

"Yeah," he sighed, "Yeah, I missed you too."

"Promise to never go away again."

"I promise. But, now you realize-"

She pulled back, grinning.

"I know," she replied cattily, "I'll never get rid of you."

"You'll have to kill me," he grinned back.

  
  


* * *

If we want where you can always find me 

We'll have Halloween on Christmas

and in the night we'll wish this never ends.

-I Miss You, Blink 182

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
